


Captive and Captivated

by Black_Zora



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't fool yourself: vampires are not nice. - Poetry/free verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive and Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Lost Boys, sadly, do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

~~~  


.

**Captive and Captivated**

.

Captive and captivated,

By one man's nightmares and dreams,

Our sharp smiles like knives in the dark

Our laughter edged like broken glass,

Fire and ice in our eyes,

We fly with tattered wings,

Attached like leeches to the living,

Driven by a black pit of hunger

Never to be filled.

.

Don't fool yourself:

If you'd ever come upon us

You'd be on the menu

Just like everyone else.

.


End file.
